


In the Car

by playing_with_fire_again



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, Car Sex, Cheerleader, F/M, Hetalia, Hockey, Just smut, Sex, Smut, aph, blowjob, hehe, inbox me your kinks dammit and i will write a fic for you, mattie - Freeform, no kinks, sorry Dx, took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, you and Matthew decide to hang out~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Inbox me some kinks and or characters and or pairings and I'll write a fic for you! Doesn't even have to be smut.

You were at a hockey game for your friend, Canada. Well, actually, because you were a cheerleader on his team, but you happened to be at his hockey game, which was cool. Actually, more than cool. He was always busy with practice these days, so you almost never got to see each other.

You wore a push up bra with the tight top you were wearing, hoping to get him to look at your chest. You could just picture how cute he’d look, you with your breasts bulging over the uniform, talking to him, and giggling as he looked at the ground with a blush on his face. He was honestly so sexy, and you felt arousal surge within thinking about how handsome, strong, and frankly masculine he’d gotten over the years. Yeah. You were definitely going to get what you wanted tonight.  
After warm-up, which your team always did before the big game, you walked out into the hockey ring and jumped to Canada from behind with a big hug.

“Mattie!!” You laughed. You breathed him in, he smelled like a pine trees. He’d probably relaxed around the forest before his game.

“Ahh, hi there!” He turned around in surprise, his eyes wide, and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Haha, nervous?” You trilled in your feminine voice. You grabbed onto his muscular arm, subtly flirting.  
He shook his head. “Never nervous about hockey.” You felt him flex his arm unconsciously and batted your eyelashes up at him.

“Good, because you shouldn’t be, with these muscles. Besides, you’ll have me here cheering you on!” You winked.

“Ahaha,” he chuckled nervously, and turned his head, mumbling quietly something about a ‘distraction.’ You gave a sly grin. He was so cute when he was shy.

“Oh, you should probably go Mattie. See you after the game maybe?"  
His curl stood up and his eyes got slightly larger.

“Yeah!” He perked up.

“Okay! Just meet me here after the game ends,” you murmured, standing up on your tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ahaha, okay!” He scratched his head and gave a shy smile.

You walked off, gaining confidence watching the other team members gawking at you.  
The stadium was huge, and you ran off to find your team members.

 

The game went well, the announcer’s voices filling up the entirety of the room. You threw little waves at Canada at halftime, and he waved back at you shyly. Expectedly, his team won. Truthfully, you weren’t paying too much attention on the flips and dance moves your team was doing, you just wanted the game to end so you could flirt some more, and maybe a little more with him later, until the night ended with a couple orgasms.  
When the game finally did end, you rushed over to the ring and meet him, seeing his face flushed a bright red. He was so ecstatic when his games ended.  
“Let me shower really quickly, eh?” He breathed hard.

His team mate came up behind him, smacking him with the hockey stick.

“Hahaha, you hoser,” Matt laughed, pushing him away.

You laughed. You could actually feel the boyishness in the air.

“Be quick for me, okay Mattie?” You whispered, leaning in.

His face got even more red, and his teammate laughed.

“Yeah, never leave a girl waiting, ‘Mattie.’

He groaned and skated off with his friend to the other side of the stadium where the players showered and changed.  
You decided to change in your car, bringing an extra pair of clothes was a good idea. You brought a skimpy little red dress and a pair of short heels. You fluffed your hair out of its high cheerleader ponytail and met him at his vehicle.  
He looked incredibly sexy, hair long and still a little damp, and his violet eyes met yours embarrassedly. He was still with his other team members, and when they saw you they cat called. You hid your face in your hands and grinned. You did look good, if you said so yourself.  
“Aw man, you’re here for this hoser, little lady?” one yelled.

You laughed.

“Shut up, eh! Who scored the winning goal for us?” Matt called back, walking with you to his car, his arm around you.

He started the car, shyly eyeing your legs. You noticed and spread them out more for his pleasure, acting like you were looking out of the window.

“Where are we going, Mattie?"  
He tore his eyes away quickly and stuttered, falling out of his trance.

“U-uh, well we could go to get something t-to eat, if you want? I know a pretty good pizza restaurant up the road,” he said shyly, starting the car and pulling on down the road.

“Hmmm…” you pretended to think, deciding this was the time to strike. “Pull over. I just thought of something else we could do.”

“Huh? O-okay.”  
He managed to pull into a deserted car wash and shut off the car. He fumbled with his keys a little and gave an awkward grin.

“So what are we goanna do now, eh?”

You leaned in a little more, and cupped his face.

“I dunno, Mattie. That depends on what you wanna do.”

He fidgeted. “I kinda want to kiss you, right now…”

You grinned and put his lips to yours. He smelled like coffee and his breath was so hot, it turned you on. Everything about him turned you on. From his sexy innocence to the way his hair stuck up. You climbed over, trying not to hit the transmission and cupped his face, now sitting on his lap.  
“Kiss me more.”

The look on his face as you said that almost made you laugh. He was probably a virgin, which made you question his French roots. He was eager and embarrassed at the same time. He leaned up eagerly and placed his hands on your neck softly. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip and you moaned in the hot, wet sensation of it. You granted him entrance quickly, and found he was a quick learner. The car was silent except for the little wet noises you two were making.

You found French kissing had turned the both of you on very much. You started to get really into it, and while still kissing him, pushed his seat back. Now you were on top of him and your dress was riding off your legs and going up to your hips. You took it off and giggled at the way he sat watching you, mesmerized.  
He blushed a deep red and looked away from you.

“More, Mattie, I’m really turned on right now…”

“M-me too. It feels really good and I think I’m getting hard,” he replied.

You looked down to see a pretty obvious bulge in his pants.

“Can I suck you off and make you cum, Mattie? Would you like that? Make you feel so good that you’re pulling my hair and gagging me, giving me a good mouthful?”  
“Hah… please, come on, I’m hard,” he whispered. “Feel how hard I am?”  
He took your hand and put it in his pants. His cock was wet and dripping. You felt a surge of arousal as he did this. 

"Mmm, Mattie, you’re really excited aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need,” you managed to say, your voice thick with lust.

You took off his shirt and laid it aside. Your bra came off too, and he reached up immediately to touch your breasts. You laughed, but that turned into a gargled moan as he pinched your nipples, promptly shutting you up.

You had never told this to any of your lovers, but that was a sweet spot for you. So much pleasure ran down to your core that you couldn’t help but make a few embarrassing noises. You ground your pussy harder onto his hardness. Deciding you had enough of the teasing, you reached into his pants, not even bothering to pull them down completely. You licked the head, feeling how hard and wet he was on your tongue. The taste was good, but a little salty. You stroked the base with your tongue and he let out a gurgling moan.

“Fuuuuck…” he groaned, looking down at you, propped up on his elbows.

You moaned, causing the vibrations to send him shocks of pleasure up his body.

“Come on, ride me, I need it, I’m so hard.”

“I can see that,” you smirked.

You were lubed up enough from your wetness, and put your arms around his neck, starting to grind your hips around his cock. He was huge, it felt like your body was melting from the inside. He was splitting you up, and it felt amazing.

“Oh Mattie… god you feel amazing!” You practically screamed.

He lifted up your hips with his brute strength and bounced you up and down on his length. The faster he went, the louder you got.

“Ah, ah, ah, AH,” your voice cracked.

“Yeah, oh yeah, so tight,” he was whimpering now, which sounded oddly hot in his voice.

“You close?” You panted to him.

“Yeaaaah,” he couldn’t even form words at this point, and you both focused on fucking in sync until you felt spurts of cum inside you.

That feeling made you so sensitive as he fucked you through your orgasm.  
Satisfied, you decided to go back to your apartment for round 2.


End file.
